RoxasXSora One shot
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Main Pairing: Roxas/Sora Mentioned characters: Axel, Riku and Kairi To my dear friend, Tenshi. Thank you so much for your christmas gifts. I hope this one shot is up to your standards and I hope you like it. Love, Elle


Sighing, the brunet looked at the phone next to him. Wondering what Roxas was doing since it was still winter break. Both were in their seniors years with his boyfriend in the Honor roll and him the typical B student. It wasn't like he didn't care that he wasn't able to get on the honor roll. He knew he was an idiot for the years he had to travel across the stars with Donald and Goofy. It wasn't like he had intended to miss school. It was just fate's way of screwing with him. It also took him a while to catch up. Yet Roxas was already close to the honor roll half way through Sophomore year once he got the chance and then soon was on it. Proudly stating that and making even Riku envious of the intellect that he had. Sora kinda wished he had it. It would have been nice to have some smarts enough to not be completely incompetent. Sadly though, Roxas got most of it.

Even so though, he was happy to have met the blond, known him and finally be able to date him with no repercussions on either of their ends. They still made time for the other. Hung out or in general planned out dates to get to know how the other worked properly. Sora still lived with his mom. Lucky for him that nothing was ever questioned about the random span of time she spent alone. Then again, he told her nothing of his journey out of fear of being labeled possibly crazy. He did tell her of Roxas and then had her meet him though. It wasn't what she wished cause he wasn't with Kairi to have kids but she loved him still. It was nice to know that his mom supported him no matter who he was born to be. The winter break from school also proved to her that both him and Roxas meant to be with each other. Not a phase or rebellious stage in general, but real. Him also asking her to let Roxas move in with them was proof to her.

Roxas would sleep in his room but it wasn't like he'd object to it. He just didn't know HOW to ask his boyfriend. A surprise like this was a pretty big step. One he had to plan out to make Roxas actually look forward to it. They spoke, jokingly, about living together in as they started to date. Randomly laughing about the idea of living together or saying what would happen if they did live together. Now though, he wanted that joke they had to be a reality. Something he wasn't sure how to go about asking his boyfriend. A big step like this had to be treated quite delicately. As well as how it would feel if Roxas did say no to him. It would suck but it would only mean the blond wasn't ready to live with him. He was outgoing, energetic and hard to be around with how tired Roxas looked after being around people for a few hours. Something this big stumping him would probably make Roxas cautious.

The brunet never really took any form of planning into account. Roxas did. Sora would jump right on into situations or fights knowing nothing. Roxas would listen to the people around him on what happened and then think about jumping right in. Sora loved to be around his friends and go out to parties. The blond would stick around his apartment playing games to avoid people when needed. Both were so different yet both loved to be around the other and made the other feel complete. It was nice to have someone make him feel like that. Even if it was his Nobody, well ex-nobody. Riku and Kairi didn't get how they got along when both were still the same person no matter what but stopped questioning it after a while. He shook off those thoughts though. His mind had to focus. Roxas moving in. It required serious thought. His mom was already great to tell him she was okay with it so long as the blond pulled his weight. Wouldn't be hard seeing as Roxas was also a workaholic when called for. Something his mom loved to hear and solidified the yes he got from her.

It wasn't like he was lazy to the point of no return. He did a lot of the household work on a daily basis. It was only when he had no motivation to clean that the house got bad. The phone next to him went off. Scaring him slightly as he grabbed it and quickly answered it.

"Hey, Riku said you had something to talk about. Not sure if he was lying but I figured you'd want me to call you," Roxas's voice said.

"Um...well, I did have something to ask you but I am not sure if you are up to it," Sora started. "I am not even sure how to ask. Even thinking about it didn't help me on where to even start on asking you. Let al-"

"Wait, you mean you actually had to stop and think about whatever you wanted to ask me?" The blond asked, clearly surprised. "Don't you normally just jump right into situations?"

"Well...this time I actually had to stop and think about it," the irritated brunet stated, half growled. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you were free around 5 today."

"I have nothing planned today at all and its just now 2...ish. So No, I am free. Is there anything I should do before then?"

"shower and then go to that one clothes store you like around 4:30. You'll find out why too," Sora told him, hanging up.

Sora had to plan this out carefully. Get an outfit all bought and paid in full for Roxas, one that the blond always wanted no less. Then meet up with him at said favorite diner after dropping a note for him and then ask. Simple yet full of spoils. He could do this. The brunet called up the blond's favorite clothes store and after a minute or two of waiting go someone on the line talking with him. He asked about shirts and pants that he knew Roxas wanted and hopefully didn't have. Even got his boyfriend new shoes for a full outfit and then paid for it with the debit card his mom lent to him the minute he decided to ask Roxas. She knew he'd spend a bit of cash on his boyfriend but did put a limit.

Lucky for him the diner was cheap, nice but cheap. Once he had it paid for, he told them to put the name Roxas on it and wait for the blond to pick it up around 4:30. They agreed and he hung up. Flopping backwards onto his bed with the phone in his hand and the card in the other. It was all set. He looked at the clocked and sighed. 2:30pm, he had some time to relax as he stared at the copy of his house key on a chain on the nightstand. Sora hoped Roxas liked it but if he didn't then he'd understand because he knew how big moving in was like.

* * *

><p>Roxas had decided to play a game for most of the day. Winter break was really boring when one boils it down to what one could do. It wasn't like he had any plans aside from the random dates Sora and him went on. Nor was the visits from Axel since neither he never really felt like actually going out after the dates. Not that he didn't mind the dates and knew that Sora did try to make it so that the blond wasn't drained. He would hit the mark often with the larger diners and restaurants, large clubs with very little noise. Even took Roxas out to fast food joints that were really good but never crowded because of bigger franchises. He was the original one to ask Sora out but forgot that Sora had energy galore in him. They talked like best friends and all that but after being around him, he got drained a lot. He was used to it now but back then it took a lot out of him just to be around him even when they started to date.<p>

The blond shook of his thoughts though. Picking up the Xbox controller from the coffee table as he sat on the couch. Turnin on the Xbox as he started to think about what Axel spoke of on Skype earlier in the morning. Sora hadn't spoken to him yet and that alone was odd. The brunet usually at least texted a hello and told him what he'd be doing for the day. Yet, for once, he hadn't heard from him once. Unless he was with Riku and Kairi, in which case he probably didn't think about texting him. Not that he wasn't too bothered by Sora being with friends or in general in the public eye. It was the sole idea that Riku actually liked Sora on his level. Granted, Sora loved Roxas and proved it because of how often he said it. The dates alone proved it to him as well. He just couldn't help but be nervous at the idea of Sora being around Riku. Kairi would probably keep him in line but he just didn't trust her enough at times either.

Both had their own quirks that he didn't like. Kairi's issue with joking about Sora dumping Roxas for Riku because both knew each other inside and out and could practically tell what the other was thinking. Riku was always flirting with Sora despite the brunet telling him being taken. When both were together, it was like a mistake made in hell. Between the flirting Riku and Kairi jokingly saying that Sora should be with Riku, even around him. It was just torture whether home or around them. The idea of Sora's friends convincing him bothered him even. Lucky for him though, Sora often texted him most of the time or whenever it got too much for even him.

The screen flashed something and got his attention and he saw a low battery symbol. Making him take off the battery pack and pull out the dead batteries as he stood. Dropping the controller onto the couch as he walked away and then passed the bar counter separating the kitchen and living room. He opened up a drawer as he tossed the old batteries out. Grabbing new ones and closing the drawer once more with a simple kick from his foot. He walked passed the bar counter again. He then looked at the phone. Axel said Sora was thinking bout something involving him. Sora never really thought anything through though. The brunet always jumped into situations. Never thinking about what could happen or could go wrong if something bad was said. Not that it didn't always end badly but it was the idea of Sora jumping into situations constantly with no thought to the consequences of that action.

Still though, he had to call Sora at some point. The game would probably have to wait. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2. He had time to work it in anyways. Roxas walked to where the phone sat and picked it up quickly. He could do both or at least attempt to play a game while talking. He'd probably sound distracted since he'd be doing something but it would be better than just sitting and talking. The blond could never do that even with his friends. Roxas dialed his boyfriend's number and putting it to his ear. Walking back over to the couch and sitting on it as he waited for Sora to pick up. Lucky for him, Sora was quick and answered.

"Hey, Riku said you had something to talk about. Not sure if he was lying but I figured you'd want me to call you," The blond told him while putting the batteries into the battery pack of the Xbox controller.

"Um...well, I did have something to ask you but I am not sure if you are up to it," Sora started. "I am not even sure how to ask. Even thinking about it didn't help me on where to even start on asking you. Let al-" Sora started but stopped when Roxas spoke up.

"Wait, you mean you actually had to stop and think about whatever you wanted to ask me?" He said, almost dropping the controller. "Don't you normally just jump right into situations?"

"Well...this time I actually had to stop and think about it," the irritated brunet stated though half growled at him for interrupting. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you were free around 5 today."

"I have nothing planned today at all and its just now 2...ish. So No, I am free. Is there anything I should do before then?" said Roxas cautiously, seeing as he already irritated Sora.

"shower and then go to that one clothes store you like around 4:30. You'll find out why too," Sora said and then hung up on Roxas before he could speak to him again.

The blond looked at the phone with a silent and confused stare. It was an abrupt bye that normally never came from the brunet unless he was generally bothered or just stressed. So that meant Sora was stressing over this. Not just thinking, probably over thinking how the date would go but it was a date right? Nothing too complicated let alone too serious. Unless Sora was planning to ask him something serious. In which case he couldn't see it happening. The brunet was never serious. Hell, Sora generally had too much energy to be serious and calm. It was something Roxas came to expect from his boyfriend. The idea alone was ridiculous to even think of Sora stressing over something too serious. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 pm already. He would have to shower around 3 and then leave for that store he liked. Whatever Sora was planning, he hoped it was good and that Sora didn't stress too much about whatever was on his mind.

* * *

><p>After waiting for the Roxas at the restaurant as he promised. Sora let him open the door and then walked in. It wasn't like he couldn't do it himself but the blond always did prefer to be on top of little things. Unless it came to something both could not agree on then it was left to see what would happen. Dates, bedroom activities and other relationship quirks were left to Roxas because the blond requested it and Sora let him do what he wished. Not out of just pure weakness, just cause he wanted the blond to be truly in control of what he wanted. Hell, he let Sora control most of the things sometimes as well. So it was kinda fair and both had their own freedom at the same time. Something Sora would never take from Roxas nor let anyone else take from him when he loved it so much. The blond even told Sora how much he loved it. The sense of feeling, emotion and in general being in control of what he did, could do and could think was amazing.<p>

"So, what was with that awkward, albeit, short phone call earlier?" Roxas asked Sora, breaking his thoughts completely.

The brunet was hoping Roxas would have forgotten about that call. It was awkward and him cutting it short was abnormal. Sadly, he forgot that Roxas had a better memory than him most of the time. Which meant that it probably stuck or was on his mind the entire time after he hung up. It would only make it more awkward if he said anything now. It would also ruin the surprise he had planned.

"Well, it will be later revealed on our date but I promise you its for a good reason," answered Sora. "I was hoping you'd forget about it though but looks like it kinda stuck in your head."

"Yeah, seeing as you acted so much like me when you are the happy go lucky...keyblade wielder loved by all," Roxas stated. "Not that its..bad just...off."

"No, I get it. Its definitely off putting when someone acts weird and there things that come from you, Riku...hell Kairi can even make me do a double take," said the brunet with a small laugh. "But...I mean what I said. I have a good reason so trust me?"

"I trust you just...don't do that again okay?" The blond told him sternly. "feeling weird is...horrible and scary seeing as I don't know what will happen."

Sora nodded, "okay. I promise."

Both sat at a table and a waiter dropped off two menus. Taking their order of the same drink before giving them time to look over their menu. Sora set his down after a minute because he had already known what he wanted. Same for Roxas, which just made them laugh at how nervous both actually. When the waiter came back with their drinks, they ordered and sat in silence for a bit.

"So, why did you ask me out tonight. Seeing as you actually had to think about something before we even arrived," He asked.

"Did you like the clothes?" Sora asked him.

"I am wearing them aren't I?" Roxas asked showing that he was indeed where the rock n roll skull shirt, dark blue jeans and converse shoes. "so yeah, I love them."

"I am glad cause...I got a big ish...question to ask and its why I didn't take so long to order cause I am kinda...nervous that you'll miss interrupt what this date is about…" Sora said in one breath.

"Unless you got a waiter with a ring in a wine glass, I am not gonna get too nervous," Roxas simply stated.

The brunet laughed lightly with a nod. The blond had been nervous too but he wasn't thinking that Sora was going to ask him too serious a question. They had silence fall between them but it was mostly Roxas patiently waiting for Sora to speak up again. Out of respect to knowing him that the topic sora wanted to speak of was nerve wracking for him to even get out. By time Sora was ready to speak though, the waiter brought their food and set it before them. Saying to enjoy their meal as both nodded with a small smile.

"You ready to talk or...need more time to over think again?" Roxas asked with a light smile.

"No um...I wanted to know if...you'd like to…" Sora started but stopped.

The blond waited as he saw a key on a chain be pulled out and put onto the table before his plate. Making him look at it and then at Sora as the brunet started to speak again.

"to move in with me…" Sora blushed as he finished. "if you want I mean..its..up to you."

The blond covered his face and blush as he slowly took the key as his answer. Making Sora smile at the silent and embarrassed yes motion from his boyfriend. After a few seconds though, they started to laugh lightly.

"Is that a yes?" asks Sora, making sure he wasn't assuming anything.

His answer was a nod.

"...wanna eat silently then?" Sora asked.

He got another nod but he didn't care. Roxas had said yes in a subtle yet cute way and if dinner was silent until the end and until he got to Roxas's place. Fine by him, he got a yes. He couldn't wait to help Roxas move in.


End file.
